Conventionally, various tape printing apparatuses have been proposed which comprises a tape cassette accommodating a long tape, a tape feeding means for feeding this tape and a tape printing apparatus for printing on the tape, such that the tape cassette can be loaded detachably.
As the tape printing apparatus which contains a print head and has a printing means for printing data of a given text to a tape as a print medium, for example, there has been known a tape printing apparatus including a mark which is printed on the tape together with a predetermined format and serves as a reference for positioning the print head at a print starting position with respect to the format, and a control means for controlling so as to determine the print starting position of the print head to the predetermined format according to the mark as a reference (see, for example, patent document 1).
In the tape printing apparatus having such a structure, the control means controls so as to determine the print starting position of the print head to the predetermined format based on the mark printed on the tape preliminarily. Consequently, printing can always be made at an appropriate position with respect to the format printed on the tape preliminarily.
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9 (1997)-240066 (paragraph 0014-0064, FIGS. 1-22)